Thomas And The Magic Railroad: My Edit REWRITTEN
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Here's my version of the The Magic Railroad rewritten and more character-driven in terms of Sodor characters. It's a working progress so stay tuned for more as I continue along with this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Destination Films**

**And**

**Gullane Pictures**

**Barry London/Brent Baum**

**Present**

**A**

**Britt Allcroft Film**

**Presented in association with**

**Isle Of Man Film Commission**

**Peter Fonda Mara Wilson Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor**

**And John Bellis as Thomas The Tank Engine**

**Thomas And The Magic Railroad**

_I believe that most folks, like yourselves, understand that on a train journey, great adventure may never be very far away and that long after the sound of a train whistle has vanished, its romance will be safe in every human heart- whatever age, whatever the time…. Most folks are happy to know this- sadly, a few are not- which is a pity because that's all it takes to cause a lot of trouble to some of the most precious things in life… This is a story about: trains; folks who were far apart; and a magic railroad that brought them together…as they were meant to be._

(Thomas coming out of the tunnel, whistling)

_Every story, like a railroad has its heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero._

**Thomas:** Hello. (whistling)

_But he's running a little today._

(Scene cuts to the bridge with the watermill where Thomas with Annie and Clarabel passes by Oliver with a freight train with Toad as a brakevan. The two of them all whistle at each other)

_This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. The harmony here is closely linked with a special universe featured far within our story._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station with all the engines)

**Gordon:** Good morning

**James:** Hello, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Morning, James; Edward.

**Edward:** Good morning, Thomas.

**Duck:** Morning, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Morning, Duck, Percy. Hey, wake up!

(Henry chuffs under the bridge with a freight train, passing by Donald and Douglas with a freight train, and over Bulgy's Bridge with Edward passing by him with cattle cars as Percy passes with freight cars by Thomas with Annie and Clarabel under the bridge, Bertie honking as he rolls by)

_Everything runs swell here. Under the authority of Sir Topham Hatt of course._

(scene cuts to Gordon at Wellsworth station with the express, Bill and Ben on the middle track beside him)

**Gordon:** Five, six, seven, eight…

**Thomas:** Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine.

**Gordon:** (as the passengers exit Annie and Clarabel and cross over to the express coaches) I'm counting how many seconds late you are.

**Bill:** What does that make YOU, Gordon? A clock?

**Ben:** A timetable?

(Bill and Ben laugh while Thomas looks at them sharply)

**Thomas:** Scatter along, twins. Edward will be along here soon enough.

**Bill:** Oh, sorry, Thomas.

**Ben:** Bye, Thomas.

(The twins scatter away and Thomas looks across at Gordon)

**Thomas:** Better late than never, Gordon. Nobody's on time all the time. (chuckles)

**Gordon:** As much as I agree, little Thomas, I have a simple question for you: what does that sign say?

**Thomas:** Hmm, Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time…(Gordon sniggers)…signed Head Of The Railway Sir Topham Hatt.

**Gordon:** (as the doors in his express coaches slam close) That's The Fat Controller to you, little Thomas. And neither were you on time, were you?

**Thomas:** And you're just being bossy, Gordon. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to collect Mr. Conductor. He's going to be looking after us while The Fat Controller takes a much needed holiday.

**Gordon:** Well, I think we can take care of ourselves.

**Diesel 10:** GET OUT OF MY WAY! (passes Thomas and Gordon) I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS HERE AND I'M ABOUT TO GET THROUGH WITH IT FAST!

**Gordon:** (trembling, chuffs away but then backs down on his own coaches) Oh, what in the name of Sodor was that? (shaking)

**Thomas:** That arrived today and is a problem. I call him Diesel 10. 10 out of 10 for being a bully. The Fat Controller sent him here to help us steam engines but Diesel is behaving as though he hates us. We'll all have to be very careful.

(The guard's whistle blows)

**Gordon's Driver:** I believe that was the guard. Come on, Gordon. Your boiler's stoked up and you're ready to go.

**Gordon:** Goodbye, little Thomas. Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time.

(The two engines chuff out of Wellsworth)

**Thomas' Driver:** (looking out of his cab) Come on, Thomas. Let's get you a nice long drink and you'll be back at the sheds before you know it.

**Thomas:** I hope so.

(Scene cuts to the mountainsides that lead to Shining Time)

_Mr. Conductor, he's the little man with the sparkle and he knows Thomas well. He lives at the other end of his universe; far away across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in the valley is his hometown, Shining Time._

(The song Shining Time plays like it does in the real movie as we get a glimpse of Shining Time. Scene then cuts to the big city. It is a dark rainy day)

_This is where Lily Stone comes into our story. She lives with her parents in the big city and sees magic that no one else has time to like lovely reflections of light on a rainy day. Soon, she was off to stay with her grandpa on Muffle Mountain._

(Scene cuts to inside a townhouse)

**Lily's Mom:** Come on in, Lily. Your dad wants to say hello.

(Scene cuts to Lily holding a harmonica and letting it roll in her hands)

**Lily's Mom:** Come on, Lily.

(Lily puts her harmonica in her pocket and watches inside her house to a cramped room where her mother is packing, handing the phone to her)

**Lily:** Hi, dad. When are you coming home?

(voice muffle over phone)

**Lily:** Oh, okay. I hope your job goes well. (sighs disappointedly)

(voice muffle over phone)

**Lily:** Love you too, dad. Bye. (hangs up and looks to her mother) Why did dad have to go away, mom? I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left.

**Lily's Mom:** I know, honey. But your father had to get to work. Now please help me pack. You're gonna to carry this on the train after all.

**Lily:** (sighs) I understand. But why do I have to go to Grandpa's. You're only having a baby after all.

**Lily's Mom:** Well, I didn't want to be at home while I was having a baby and staying with grandpa is cheaper having a babysitter. Plus it will give you more time to get to know him better. It will be fun and only for a few days after all.

(From the clutter of space, Lily notices a black-and-white portrait of her grandpa and grandma, causing her attitude to soften)

**Lily:** I like this photo of grandma and grandpa. Where was it taken?

**Lily's Mom:** (rising up and looking at the picture) That photo was taken at a school dance they were at. Burnett says that her dress was as green as the apples on a summer's apple tree.

**Lily:** I see. (looking closer at a picture to see a boy frowning at the couple dancing) But who's this other boy? He looks quite suspicious around grandpa and grandma.

**Lily's Mom:** That's Boomer. Pete Tiberius Boomer. Also known as P.T. Boomer. Your grandfather said that he's a really nasty man. Then later, just before your grandparents got married, Boomer destroyed something very precious to your grandfather. I've never known what it was and neither did your grandmother tell me.

**Lily:** Wow, what a mystery.

**Lily's Mom:** I know. Come on, Lily. Let's get back to packing. We've got a big day tomorrow.

(Scene zooms of the house and out of the city and back to Shining Time Station where a train whistle occurs)

**Patch:** There, Mutt. Paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time's the best of any welcome sign in our valley.

(Mutt barks)

**Patch:** Well, I'm glad you agree. Your master's old map sure helped a lot.

(Mutt barks again)

**Patch: **He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner then it hears itself.

(Train running through the valley with Billy waving to children in the field. A mysterious man on a motorcycle crosses the level dirt road in front of Rainbow Sun, startling Billy to stop the train)

(Billy walks up next to Patch and Mutt and looks at the poster)

**Billy:** Fine work, Patch.

**Patch:** Thanks, Billy. And oh, I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They look like straight railroad tracks but I can't see any tracks around here except for the ones that you travel on.

**Billy:** It's a mystery which makes this land so…

**Patch:** Magical?

(Billy points to him with agreement)

**Patch:** Well, I'd better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone that I'd clean his yard today.

**Billy:** Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile?

**Patch:** No, but he doesn't frighten my horse either, (jumping up on the saddle and patting his horse on the saddle) which I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just…sad. (rides off with his horse)

**Billy:** Keep on the lookout for a stranger! (sighs to himself) Almost had one killed on the way in. (looking at the poster that Patch finished and then putting his hand on Mutt's head) Come on, Mutt, old boy. Let's go to the platform.

(As Billy and Mutt walk up to the platform, the mysterious man from the motorcycle is waiting for them. Mutt growls at him)

**Boomer:** So I guess you're Billy Twofeathers, huh? Do you who I am, Billy?

(Billy looks at Boomer calmly)

**Billy:** You're P.T. Boomer. And you left when I was a child. What has it been like 30 or 40 years now…?

**Boomer:** It's been that many years, Billy. So now I'm back with a question. (silence as Boomer walks to Billy) Where's Burnett Stone? (grunting)

**Billy:** Wherever he wants to be, Boomer…

**Boomer:** Playing innocent like the rest of this valley. Eh, Billy?

**Billy:** Yes, there is innocence here and unless you want to be exiled from these mountainsides, I suggest that you don't mess with it. (looks across at the meadow at beautiful flowers) Those flowers are beautiful, aren't they? Mr. Conductor planted them this morning.

(Boomer scoffs and looks at the flowers, taking a swing at one of them and walking away)

(scene cuts to Muffle Mountain cottage)

_Nobody in the valley knew that in Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Burnett shared only with Tasha._

**Burnett:** One day, Tasha, I'm going to drive this engine and I'll take you with me.

**Tasha:** Promise me you will, Burnett. Promise.

**Burnett:** I promise.

(Scene closes up to how Lady looks)

_This engine was vital to the magic that these worlds together but only Burnett knew that._

(next scene cuts to Shining Time Station where the phone rings and Stacy picks it up)

**Stacy:** Hello. Shining Time Station manager Stacy Jones speaking. Oh, yes. The 10:15 from Pelican Falls to Shining Time is right on schedule. You're welcome. (bell rings) At 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now.

(Boy rolls car at Stacy's desk as Billy walks in)

**Stacy:** Oh, Billy. I found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Billy. Burnett Stone. (chuckling) It's hard to believe Burnett could ever have looked that happy.

**Billy:** Well, Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading too. (handing Stacy the broken flowers) Here, Stacy. These flowers got knocked out of their basket. Maybe some water will help them live longer.

**Stacy:** Why did they get knocked out?

**Billy:** Because P. T. Boomer's back in town and he doesn't deserve to be here. He's never even believed in magic and he's been jealous of Burnett because his relationship with Tasha.

**Stacy:** Oh. Well then, we'd better take good care of Mr. Conductor.

**Billy:** And a lot more besides.

(Scene cuts to James at Tidmouth Sheds being bothered by a fly, Oliver two lines away)

**James:** Shoo, shoo, no wonder you're a bug! Better still, buzz off!

(Thomas chuffs backwards and hits the buffers)

**Thomas:** Botheration.

**James:** Watch where you're going next time, Thomas. Consider yourself lucky that the buffers were there.

**Oliver:** Give him time to learn, James. Not every engine knows where a buffer is at every way along the track.

**Thomas:** (as his driver exits the cab) Oliver's right. That's what buffers are for. To stop engines from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds, James?

**Oliver:** Ooh, this story is going to be interesting.

**James:** I'm feeling a little blue as Edward, which isn't so hot when you're red. I was naughty because The Fat Controller ordered me to collect trucks from the scrapyards instead of pulling coaches. So I told him that Percy and Toby should do it since they're not as important as I am and he told me think all of the ways I could be really useful. Then I could come out again.

**Oliver:** Serves you right too. It's not resourceful or sagacious to turn down work, you know.

(James sniffs)

**Thomas:** Another good point, Oliver. He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines.

(Diesel 10 lurks up behind the three engines)

**Thomas' Driver:** Silence, Thomas. Diesel's behind us.

**James:** Uh, Thomas!

**Oliver:** Behind us!

**Thomas:** The harder we work, the less we'll need diesels to help you.

**Diesel 10:** Help you? (cackles)

(Thomas gasps)

**Thomas' Driver:** (gulping) Told you so, didn't I, Thomas?

**Diesel 10:** You'll always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly!

**James:** No, we're not!

**Diesel 10:** Yes, you are.

**Oliver:** No, we are not! We are resourceful and sagacious and…!

**Diesel 10:** Cool it, scrap heap! Now your worthy Fat Hatt has bought me to help but I've come here to find the lost steam engine! I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap. SCRAP! (cackles and chuffs away)

**James:** Big bully! Stinker!

**Oliver:** Big bossy boots!

(Diesel 10 cackles as Thomas' crew jumps into his cab)

**Thomas' Driver:** (hops inside Thomas' cab) Come on, Thomas. Let's go warn the other engines.

**Thomas:** We're really useful engines! (following Diesel 10) You won't dominate us and you won't destroy her either! We won't let you! Neither will Mr. Conductor! I'm off to fetch him now!

**James:** What lost engine? What engine is he talking about?

**James' Driver:** (sighing) I'm afraid I don't know, James. But don't worry. Thomas will find out for us.

(Thomas chuffs on through the countryside)

**Thomas:** If this Diesel has important business and if it involves destroying the lost engine, then there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. I wonder where my other engine friends are. Cowardly, why Toby's one of the bravest engines I know. And Percy, why's he may be little but he's big in bravery too.

(Scene cuts to the scrapyards where Toby is crossing a rickety bridge with a raging river beneath. After shaking on the bridge, he finally reaches the other side)

**Toby's Driver:** Phew, what a rickety bridge, eh, Toby, old boy?

**Toby:** (panting) Yes, sir. (looking back) Are you alright back there, Percy?

(Percy slowly chuffs across the bridge and speeds up to the other side and joins Toby)

**Percy:** Right here, Toby.

**Toby:** Good. Let's carry on then.

(Percy and Toby chuff slowly through the scrapyards)

**Toby:** Any sign of Edward or Henry?

**Percy:** Yes. They're at Wellsworth striking up a conversation about some legend. Thomas told them both but Edward knows a lot about it.

**Toby:** We're getting closer to those trucks. I don't think that bridge would've have take Henry's weight anyway. Let's get to work, Percy.

(Percy and Toby chuff closer into the scrapyard)

**Percy:** I'm glad you're keeping me company, Toby. The noise in the scrapyard is quite…

(flames sounds occur)

**Toby:** Scary? Yes, I agree, Percy but we must be brave and finish the task that The Fat Controller left us. The sooner we get this work done, the sooner our railway will be better then ever for us steam engines.

**Percy:** At least Mr. Conductor will be here to watch over us.

(Scene cuts to behind the flames where Splatter and Dodge are eavesdropping on the engines' conversation)

**Splatter:** Let's go and tell the boss.

**Dodge:** Yeah, he won't be too happy about this.

(Both diesels chuff backwards to exit the scrapyards)


	2. Chapter 2

(Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge by the carved boulder at the quarry)

**Diesel 10:** Wow, this really captures the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry.

**Splatter:** Um, boss.

**Dodge:** Yeah, we're here.

**Diesel 10:** Um, alright. Listen, you two! Um, I've got a job for you, Splodge.

**Splatter:** Uh, actually it's Sp-platter.

**Dodge:** A-and Dodge.

**Diesel 10:** I don't have the time to say both names!

**Splatter:** Uh-huh.

**Dodge:** Oh, well.

**Diesel 10:** I've arrived here to find a steam engine.

**Splatter:** Oh, that's easy.

**Dodge:** Yeah, they're everywhere.

**Diesel 10:** Not the one I want. I've been looking for her for a while and last time I checked she escaped some biker. As long as she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed…

**Splatter:** Did you say destroyed?

**Dodge:** D word.

**Splatter:** You mean, like, hurt?

**Diesel 10:** Yeah, destroyed!

**Splatter:** Oh, well there's one small problem there, boss.

**Dodge:** Mr. Conductor's coming back. He won't let you destroy her.

**Diesel 10:** I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'LL GET HIM TOO! (cackles and brings out his claw which bumps on him) Ooh, I hate it when that happens!

(Splatter and Dodge laugh)

(Scene cuts to Shining Time Station where Mutt comes in next to Billy and barks as Mr. Conductor arrives from his mini-house by gold dust)

**Billy:** Well, hello, Mr. Conductor.

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, hello, Billy. (sings Thomas tune as he locks his house) Toolkit, check. Ticket puncher, check, check. Aye-aye-aye-aye-aye, all aboard! Just testing, Billy. Musn't let my conductor skills get rusty.

**Billy:** Important day, Mr. C?

**Mr. Conductor:** (chuckles) It is a very important day. I'm going to the Island of Sodor. You know it's the only place where I really fit in sizewise. Sir Topham Hatt has given a very important responsibility. A devious diesel has arrived for the first time and I must make sure he behaves himself.

**Billy:** I hope your visit goes well, Mr. C.

**Mr. Conductor:** Thank you, Billy.

(Billy leaves with Mutt)

**Mr. Conductor:** I must be responsible, reliable and…uh, don't tell me…really useful. I knew that. (uses his sparkle to teleport to Stacy's desk where she smiles and waves at him) I'm sorry, what did you say?

(Fish gurgles)

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, why thank you, Moby Dick. I like my sparkle too. You know, gold really is your color.

(Fish gurgles back at him before a boy takes him away and Mr. Conductor walks to Stacy, looking at the painting on her desk)

**Mr. Conductor:** Stacy, where did you find this painting?

**Stacy:** In an old locker. It was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad but he never leaves the other side of the mountain now. You seem puzzled, Mr. Conductor.

**Mr. Conductor:** Well, I am puzzled. This place looks like the Island of Sodor but how would Burnett travel there without gold dust? Sparkle's been the only way to make the trip since the lost engine disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. I have to go now.

**Stacy:** Right now?

**Mr. Conductor:** Why, yes, Stacy. I have to make sure that everything is safe and sound on the Island of Sodor just like I do here. (whistles and disappears in gold dust)

(Billy jumps onto the train with Mutt watching him)

_Like Stacy, Mutt sensed danger. He didn't want either Mr. Conductor or his master Billy to leave Shining Time._

(Mutt barks at Billy as he gives him a thumbs up and drives the train away. Scene cuts back to outside Mr. Conductor's house where he points to his train portrait)

**Mr. Conductor:** Old Smokey, you stay there right there until I get back. (Looks back to see Mutt) Ah, there you are. Is something wrong here?

(Mutt groans)

**Mr. Conductor:** Now what kind of an answer is that? (looks at his watch) I'm gonna be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now, Mutt. I'm simply having problems with my sparkle.

(Mutt whinnies)

**Mr. Conductor:** Mutt? (looks closer to him as he gives out a slight groan) Goodbye, Mutt. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. (uses his sparkle to disappear into gold dust)

(Mutt whinnies again)

(Scene cuts to Sodor where Thomas is looking for Mr. Conductor)

**Thomas:** Mr. Conductor, where are you? I know you live far away but you always seem to get here on time.

(Mr. Conductor appears from gold dust right in front of Thomas)

**Thomas:** Oh, Mr. Conductor. Are you alright?

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes, Thomas. But sometimes everything seems to happen at once. I need to see your controller Topham to get my orders right away. The journey from Shining Time gets bumpier and bumpier.

**Thomas:** Does it?

**Thomas' Driver:** (looking out of Thomas' cab) Hop on in, Mr. Conductor, sir. We'll take you to Topham's office right away.

**Mr. Conductor:** (sparkles into his cab) Thank you, driver. How do you do?

**Thomas' Driver:** Good. Thanks for asking.

**Thomas:** Our big bully Diesel 10 has arrived, Mr. Conductor. You had better be careful.

**Mr. Conductor:** (looks out of Thomas' cab) Sir Topham Hatt warned me about Diesel. Don't worry, Thomas. I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep him in order. I hope.

**Diesel 10:** (chuffing through Knapford Station) Ol' McDiesel had a plan, he-he-he-he-he. With a pinch-pinch here and a pinch-pinch here, here a pinch, there a pinch, haha, I crack myself up.

(Scene cuts to a Shining Time Station newspaper sale. Boomer is ruffling through local newspapers to find Burnett Stone in one of the papers. The paperboy arrives, shoves by Boomer and accidentally knocks the newspapers to the ground)

**Boomer:** Hey, watch it, kid!

**Boy:** Whoa, sorry there, sir. Let me pick those up for you. (bends up and picks up the newspaper, placing them into Boomer's hands) You're welcome.

(picks up more newspapers and leaves)

**Boomer:** Yeah, watch it next time, you little runt! (flips through newspapers and finally finds one with Burnett Stone's name and address written on it. The newspaper reads Burnett Stone: Railroading Miles For A Smile) Pfft, since Tasha died, he's been traveling that distance. I wonder what he's up to now.

(Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Burnett moves a model train around and flashback voices occur)

**Burnett: (flashback)** Tasha, the Conductor family has a little steam engine and their own railroad has wonderful energy because of her. But Pete Boomer wants to destroy her and without her, the Conductors' universe will vanish and then with the sparkle, one day, one day, one of his family will return but until then I'm to guard her well, young Burnett.

**Burnett:** But I didn't guard her well. (looking at Lady's portrait) I just don't seem to understand…about magic anymore.

(Scene cuts back to the big city to Lily and her mom)

**Lily:** Grandpa's been so sad since Grandma Tasha and he never comes here to see us.

**Lily's Mom:** Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up, hmm? Did you get his present?

**Lily:** (brings out a bracelet) Here, I'm making a friendship bracelet.

**Lily's Mom:** Honey, that's beautiful.

**Lily:** But I'd rather just stay here with you.

**Lily's Mom:** I know. Come here. (embraces Lily)

**Lily:** I'm gonna go up this way. (climbs up ladder)

**Lily's Mom:** Be careful.

**Lily:** You always say that.

**Lily's Mom:** (laughs) See you in a minute. (goes inside the house)

**Lily:** (holds out her toy bird) You're coming with me to Grandpa's, bluebird. I know how much you like to travel.

(Scene cuts to Sodor where Thomas puffs into view and passes by Edward, both of them whistling at each other)

_Far away on Sodor, the engines were cheerful, confident and determined not be bullied by Diesel._

(Mavis works at the quarry with Bill and Ben while the next scene has Gordon and Henry pass by each other and whistle)

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with James, Edward and Duck outside their berths, Thomas next to James with Oliver, Donald)

_Only James, who now felt very useful too, was complaining._

**James:** Wobbly wheels.

**Thomas:** (two tracks away besides the sheds) Puffy pistons.

**Duck:** (sighing) What are you two arguing about now?

**James:** Thomas, I should've collected Mr. Conductor!

**Edward:** Calm down, James.

**Duck:** Yeah, get a hold of yourself for once.

**Oliver:** All of us have gotten to collect Mr. Conductor at some point.

(Gordon chuffs into view between Thomas and James)

**Gordon:** It seems to me that James is right, little Thomas.

**Duck:** Ah, speak of the blowhard. How would you know, Gordon?

**Gordon:** Because collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job.

**Oliver:** What nonsense! It's just like I said. We've all taken it in turns to collect Mr. Conductor.

**Duck:** Hey, unless you're picking on Thomas over here, what do you mean by important?

**Gordon:** Important is big, Duck. And James is a big engine, right, James?

**James:** Yep. Big and bright and red as a rocket.

(Duck scoffs)

**Donald:** Aye, but oonder the botha ya big engines is a little something else, eh?

**Douglas:** Yeah, yeah, a wee bit small talk deep doon.

**Gordon:** You, Thomas, are small.

**James: **A teeny little tank engine after all.

**Gordon:** Who shunts coaches ready for us to take out on long journeys and…

**Duck:** Shut up! Both of you; you're just jealous, you know that?! Thomas has something to do with coaches that you'll never have!

**Oliver:** Quite right, Duck!

**Donald:** Yeah, You and the wee engine both have branch lines to prood oof!

**Douglas:** If Thomas is soo small and useless, what does that make you, Gordon?!

**Gordon:** Ha! Me? Well I'm a big blue engine who knows everything.

**Edward:** (chuckling) Ha. Except on how to get up hills, Gordon.

(All the engines laugh, Henry, Toby and Percy on one end of the shed, Edward and Duck, and then Oliver, Donald and Douglas.

**Gordon:** Pah. That's an old engine like you is good for anyway, Edward.

(James laugh and Gordon chuffs away)

**Thomas:** Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gotten into your boiler. (puffs back and bumps the trucks)

**Trucks:** Ow, ow, silly Thomas! We'll get even with him!

**Oliver:** Never mind, Thomas. We're on your side no matter what.

(Splatter and Dodge chuff in front of the works shed and watch the engines)

**Splatter:** Oh, there they are.

**Dodge:** Yeah, we'll fetch their wagons.

**Splatter:** I'm not good at backing up.

**Dodge:** Me neither.

(Scene cuts to Henry, Toby and Percy who confer with Duck, Edward, James and Thomas at the sheds)

**Duck:** (firmly) I don't see what your big deal is, James. You and Gordon think you're so important but you're both just as important as the rest of us.

**Toby:** What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to this new diesel on the Island.

**Henry:** Toby's right. This is a diesel who knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists.

**James:** What engine?

**Percy:** What legend?

**Duck:** Speak up, please, Henry.

**Henry:** I'm afraid I told you all I know. Edward told me the story this morning. Please tell them, Edward.

**Edward:** The legend that Henry spoke of is of the lost engine and she has magic that will make her more powerful then this new diesel will ever be. That's why he wants to find her.

**Oliver:** Well, then, it looks like we're all in debt if we find her.

**Percy:** Then we better find her first.

**James:** Leave it to the big engines, Percy. (chuffs out of Tidmouth Sheds)

**Donald:** (sarcastically) Aye, we will!

**Douglas:** (jokingly) Leave it to a big engine to land himself into a wee bit of trouble.

(The engines all laugh)

**Thomas:** Little engines can do big things. Especially when they have smart blue paint like me.

(Scene cuts to Splatter and Dodge outside the works shed)

**Splatter:** Hey, hey, just watch what happens to the blue puffball.

**Dodge:** And the Great Western scrap heap.

**Splatter:** And the twin scrap engines.

**Dodge:** When Harold the flopper-chopper flies by here. (laughs)

**Splatter:** Yeah. (chuckles)

(Harold flies into view)

**Harold:** Routine fly by chaps. Hello.

**Splatter:** The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. Let's start laughing now.

**Dodge:** Yeah. (chuckles)

(Harold flies by and unintentionally blows sneezing powder all over Douglas, Donald and Oliver)

**Donald:** Oi!

**Douglas:** Aye!

**Oliver:** Oh, what was that all about?

(Harold sprays sneezing powder all over Thomas who rolls his eyes in shock)

**Harold:** Oops. Sorry, troops. Love to stay and clean up. Gotta go now. Bye now.

(Splatter and Dodge laugh right before sneezing powder is blown right over them)

**Splatter:** Eh, did you mean to look like that?

**Dodge:** Ah, no.

**Splatter:** Eh, neither did I.

(Thomas chuffs away)

**Thomas:** This must be what Diesel's bidding. Achoo-choo!

(Freight cars giggling behind Thomas)

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station where Percy chuffs by with a freight train and Edward chuffs by him with another freight train)

(Scene cuts to Sir Topham Hatt's office)

**Mr. Conductor:** (in Sir Topham Hatt's voice) Dear Mr. Conductor, where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived. Signed, Sir Topham Hatt. (short silence with train noises in the background) Sir Topham Hatt (whispering, looking behind at Sir Topham Hatt's top hat and takes off his own hat, putting the top hat on and looking in the mirror) Where were you? (in Sir Topham Hatt's voice and then looks behind to see faces on Sir Topham Hatt's portrait changing, causing him to take off the hat, before the phone rings, startling him and then he picks it up while catching Lady Hatt's portrait)

(Mr. Conductor picks up the phone as Sir Topham Hatt's voice is muffled over the phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, good afternoon, sir. (voice muffle) A real honor, sir. Like my family before me.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** And how is Lady Hatt? (putting her portrait back on the desk)

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Watch out for Diesel definitely.

(voice muffle)

**Mr. Conductor:** Keep an eye on Henry's health, certainly.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes, sir. The three R-s: reading, writing and arithmetics.

(angry voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** I mean, I will be responsible…

(voice approval muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** …reliable…

(voice approval muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** …and really useful.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes, sir.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** We will all get a good night's rest.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Looking forward to a hard day tomorrow.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Goodbye, sir.

(voice muffle over phone before they hang up on each other)

(Nighttime on Sodor. Duck, Donald and Douglas are asleep in their shed while Oliver is asleep in his, Toad asleep by his side. Mavis, Bill and Ben are all asleep at the quarry while Toby is asleep in his own shed. Thomas, Percy, Edward, James, Gordon and Henry are lined up in their berths and asleep in Tidmouth Sheds. Mr. Conductor has his mattress set up right next to Thomas' berth. He yawns as he gets ready for bed. He picks up his alarm clock, sets it and puts it on a counter. He then picks up a bat, chuckling)

**Mr. Conductor:** So who dropped the ball then? (ball bounces at him) There you are. (bounces ball and starts talking to himself, using both objects as something to talk to) I'd like to have a nice cup of cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me? (puts his ear to the ball) No? What would you rather do instead? (puts his ear to the ball) Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that. What do you think? (turns to the bat which he uses to hit the ball) Why do you keep hitting him like that? You're gonna have to have a timeout. (throws the bat away before preparing a cup of cocoa)

(Diesel 10 cackles outside, lurking up to Tidmouth Sheds. Inside the sheds, Mr. Conductor takes a sip of cocoa)

**Mr. Conductor:** Just a little sweeter, I think. (adds more sugar to the cup)

(Diesel 10 lurks up next to Thomas' berth)

**Diesel 10:** Things are gonna change around here, puffball. But first, its time for my little bucket of badness to feast itself. (brings out his claw and aims it at the shed)

**Mr. Conductor:** (takes another sip of cocoa) Ah. Now that's better.

(Diesel 10 uses his claw to start tearing the side of the shed, causing Mr. Conductor to groan back in surprise and the engines to wake up in surprise. Mr. Conductor takes his nightcap off and puts his conductor on, falling back again)

**Edward:** Oh, d-d-d-dear, dear, me!

**Thomas:** Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel!

**Gordon:** Diesel? Oh no! Hmm?

**Diesel 10:** (cackling) Hello, twinkle toes! I got a plan and you're not in it!

**Mr. Conductor:** You can't catch me, Diesel! (tries to use his sparkle to escape, twice)

**Diesel 10:** (cackling) Losing your sparkle, eh? What perfect timing! Now where's that lost engine?

**Mr. Conductor:** You won't find her here!

**Diesel 10:** You're not clever enough to stop me!

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, yes I am!

**Diesel 10:** No, you're not! (gasps as Mr. Conductor brings out a pack of sugar) Is that…?

**Mr. Conductor:** That's right, it's sugar, Diesel! And if I put this in your tank, it will seize you up for good!

**Diesel 10:** (grunts and chuffs away) Must the most of tonight, twinkle toes! Because you won't like tomorrow! And neither will that…that line of tin cannon! (as he chuffs away)

(scene cuts back to Tidmouth Sheds)

**Thomas:** Mr. Conductor, but what happened to your sparkle?

**Mr. Conductor:** I don't know, Thomas. I'll just have to sleep on that.

**Thomas:** On your sparkle?

**Edward:** I believe, Thomas, that he has to sleep on the problem with what happened to it.

**Mr. Conductor:** Correct, Edward. Thank you.

**Percy:** Oh, but Mr. Conductor, without your sparkle or the lost engine, you can't travel here to help us anymore…

**Mr. Conductor:** I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now.

**Percy:** (sighing) Easy for you to say.

(Scene cuts to nighttime at Muffle Mountain where a figure walks up to Burnett's cottage. Burnett is sitting by the fire, throwing paper in when there is a knock on the door. He walks up and opens it, Boomer's glare looking straight at him)

**Boomer:** Good evening, Burnett. Do you remember me?

**Burnett:** Boomer? What are you doing around these parts of Indian Valley? You swore to leave forever decades ago…

**Boomer:** I've come to find you, Burnett Stone. And that helpless little engine I was that close to destroying. How's Tasha?

**Burnett:** She's in a better place and safe from harm by you, Pete Boomer.

**Boomer:** I see. Yeah, I heard about her death not so long ago either. What I've also heard is that you're hiding that lost engine somewhere in this mountain. (normal face turns to glare) Where is she?

**Burnett:** You'll never hurt her, Pete. Not as long as I'm around. It's not my fault that Tasha chose me over you and…!

**Boomer:** THAT'S P.T. BOOMER TO YOU, YOU OLD PILE OF DIRT! AND DON'T YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU AND TASHA ARE THE ONLY REASON WHY I AM HERE! Now, I will ask you again: WHERE IS THAT ENGINE?

**Burnett:** I'll never tell you, Boomer! Never!

**Boomer:** You think you're smarter me, don't you, Burnett? But don't you think I don't know that you work up in Muffle Mountain. I will find that lost engine and I will destroy her before you can even bring the MAGIC BACK IN HER!

**Burnett:** NEVER! (slams door and locks it)

(Boomer bangs on the door)

**Boomer:** Open up, Burnett! Or I will break down that door with my fist and throw you into the fire before getting through that lost engine. YOU HEAR ME?

**Burnett:** Try doing so! The fumes in that stupid motorbike of yours will probably get the better of you anyway!

(Boomer grunts and attempts to bang down the door one more time before giving up)

**Boomer:** You can't hide in there forever, Burnett. And neither can you hide that little engine as long as I'm here. Tomorrow, you'll wish I never returned to Muffle Mountain. (voice disappears)

(Burnett sighs and looks at the portrait of him and Tasha at a high school prom)

**Burnett:** Oh, Tasha. You were never that fond of Boomer when he tried to date you either. Don't you think that's something more I can do for our dear engine Lady?

(Portrait zooms into the crowd, Boomer's glare as part of it)

(Scene cuts back to Tidmouth Sheds with the engines, sound asleep and snoring. Mr. Conductor is having a bad dream)

**Mr. Conductor:** (wakes up) Sparkle? Magic? Gold dust? Railway? Buffers? Lost engine? (Percy awake and listening) The family always told me as long as there is a railway, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust, there will be energy. You will never have to worry. (chuckles and goes back to sleep while Percy does too)

(All of the engines are snoring and Mr. Conductor wakes up again)

**Mr. Conductor:** Yeah, sure. (trying to sleep and finally does)

(A dream sequence occurs where Stacy is calling for Mr. Conductor)

**Stacy:** Mr. C? Mr. C? Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor? Or back home to us at Shining Time? The magic's all gone. (sobbing)

**Mr. Conductor:** (wakes up) What's going on with our railway and why? My universe is in danger! I've got to find more gold dust! (rises out of bed)


End file.
